


KFP: The Rise of Edhas

by lightningstormtc



Category: Hololive, Original Work, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, kfp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: Most of Ryan Shade's life is a mystery, considering he was only roughly a year and a half old. Before that, he was known as Nyar Edhas, one of the strongest mages to exist. After winning the war against the Magical International Liberation Foundation and the endless void, Edhas, who became a sort of split personality of Ryan's, decided it was time for Ryan to know the truth about his past.PREQUEL SEQUEL TO KFP, KFP: DOUBLE BACK, AND KFP: RETURN HOME. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ UP TO KFP: RETURN HOME BEFORE READING KFP: THE RISE OF EDHAS
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: KFP Verse





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> KFP: The Rise of Edhas, unlike every other installment of the KFP series won't be following the normal format. In fact, most of the Hololive Talents won't even being showing up in this fic. Around 90% of this story is going to be original content, hence the Original Work flair. All and all, if you want more of the default KFP format, I recommend you check out my side series: ROBEL. Thank you for reading.

Prologue: Opening Up

 _“You up?”_ Edhas asked. It was about 4 am and Suisei was asleep in her room which Ryan and Edhas helped build shortly after the war, along with a new battle axe for her to maul him with. _“Who the fuck am I kidding? I’m inside your head, I know when you’re awake.”_

 _Shut up, Edhas, I have to get ready for work,_ Ryan thought to himself, sitting up.

 _“Damn, that party was something else, huh?”_ Edhas said. _“I can’t believe we tried to outdrink each other.”_

 _Yeah, I mean how could we do that in the first place? We were using the same body,_ Ryan said. The previous day, Ryan and all of his friends went to the local bar known as Bar: ROBEL where Ryan and Edhas had a drinking competition in the same body. Naturally, both of them lost.

 _“Whatever,”_ Edhas said. _“I totally won.”_

_Did not._

_“Just get your ass to work.”_

_Fine,_ Ryan grumbled as he left his apartment.

-

Ryan smiled as he opened the doors to KFP. The KFP where he worked and the KFP where so much happened. He’s been attacked, killed, shot in the head, and so much more. “Morning Tenchou,” he greeted, just as he did every day.

 _“You should come up with something different to say,”_ Edhas scoffed. _“You say the same god damn thing every fucking day.”_

 _God damn, you need to tone it down with the cussing,_ Ryan growled back.

 _“I’ll cuss whenever the fuck I want to,”_ Edhas jeered.

“Morning Ryan!” Ryan’s manager, Takanashi Kiara walked out of the break room. “Your new name tag is in the break room, by the way.”

 _“You know, I still don’t understand why you added my name to the name tag,”_ Edhas grumbled. _“It’s stupid and pointless.”_

 _Well I had it last time, why not this time?_ Ryan shrugged as he entered the break room, finding the name tag neatly on the table. He looked at it, tracing his finger across the “RYAN & EDHAS” printed on the golden nametag before putting it on.

“Good morning,” Ryan heard a familiar voice as he was about to open the break room door.

“Good morning Brianna!” Ryan heard footsteps, followed by Kiara’s voice.

“Morning Bri,” Ryan said, opening the door as he turned to see his kind-of sister. Brianna was Edhas’s sister, but since Ryan and Edhas were different people technically, Brianna was only Ryan’s kind-of sister.

“Who said you could call me Bri?” Brianna asked, putting a hand on her hip.

 _“Tell her I did,”_ Edhas said before Ryan could react or answer. _“She always likes to do this.”_

“Edhas did,” Ryan said. Suddenly, his left eye started to ache as jumbled grey letters started to form around Brianna. As Ryan closed his eye, the letters disappeared and the aching stopped.

 _“You really need to watch the amount of magic you pump into that thing,”_ Edhas said.

“Man, it feels weird having an eye like this,” Ryan said aloud, scratching the back of his head. “Edhas says it’ll take a while to get used to the amount of magic being pumped into it.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Brianna said nonchalantly, as if she’s experienced something similar. “Anyways, I was looking for a job. You think I can get on here?”

“Oh, you’re looking for a job?” Kiara said, walking up from the back room.

“Yeah, I need to pay for utilities now that I’m alive again,” Brianna shifted uncomfortably as she spoke. “I don’t want Ollie paying for everything, you know.”

“Ah, unfortunately I’m not hiring anymore since I have my Little Egg,” Kiara said, her shoulders slumping slightly before perking up when a certain thought came to her head. “I think I heard Roberu was hiring, though.”

“Roberu? Isn’t that the person who was running that bar last night?” Brianna asked, tilting her head. “Sorry, I don’t remember much from last night.”

_“Figures as much.”_

_Shut._

“Yeah,” Kiara’s smile brightened a bit. “Do you need help getting there?”

“No, I can just use magic,” Brianna shook her head as a portal opened up behind her. “Thanks anyways.”

“No problem! Feel free to stop by anytime!” Kiara called as Brianna turned around.

“Alright,” Brianna said before walking into a portal.

“So that just happened,” Ryan said after the portal closed.

“Yep,” Ryan said as black mist started to drape across the floor. “Ah shit.”

“What’s the ‘ah shit’ for?” A sharp voice asked as the mist started to focus into one place, forming the shape of a woman before dissipating, revealing Kiara’s fiancée, Mori Calliope. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Ryan said. “I just don’t want you getting flustered and accidentally slicing me in half whenever I tease you.”

“Eh, we’re engaged now so I don’t really care anymore,” Calli said as she sat down. “I’ll have the usual.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan said before bending down before the counter, grabbing a bottle of champagne and a wine glass, placing them before Calli. Calli opened her hand and a small scythe, popping the lid with it before dispelling it as she poured herself a glass.

“Morning guys,” The doors opened again, revealing one of Ryan’s best friends, Amelia Watson and her wife, Gawr Gura. Amelia was the only person who actually remembered Ryan from a previous timeline, where he was shot in the head by MILF, the Magical International Liberation Foundation, where she turned back time to prevent everything from happening.

“What’s up?” Gura smiled brightly, her hood falling from her head as she perked up. A girl with purple hair then popped up from behind Gura.

“Wah!” The girl exclaimed. This girl was Ninomae Ina’nis, the current host for the ancient ones and master of dad jokes, despite the fact that Calli was the dad of the group.

“Come take a seat,” Ryan said, gesturing towards the counter.

“So how have things been?” Amelia asked. “That shot to the head looked pretty messy.”

“You would know that I’m used to that kind of thing,” Ryan grumbled, causing Amelia to chuckle dryly.

 _“Yeah, used to it is a bit of an understatement,”_ Edhas quipped in his head. _“You got shot in the head… four times? That’s four times more than an average person.”_

 _You don’t get to speak on this matter,_ Ryan snapped at his counterpart. “I’m doing alright now. Edhas is a bit of a pain, though.”

_“Hey!”_

“So, when are you going to take our orders?” Amelia asked.

“Right now, right?” Kiara gave Ryan a menacing glare.

“Y-yeah,” Ryan said, shifting nervously as not to incur the wrath of his manager.

“I’ll just have the usual,” Ina said, eagerly trying to break the tension. “I think we need to tako-bout something else.”

“Same here,” Amelia said. “Don’t fuck up my order, alright?”

“Can I have some doughnuts?” Gura asked.

“Sure,” Ryan smiled, walking to the back room, pouring water into a kettle.

 _“Hey Ryan?”_ Edhas said in an uncharacteristically nervous tone. “ _Can I tell you something?”_

 _Sure, what’s up?_ Ryan tilted his head, tapping his foot as he waited for the tea to boil. _You’re not usually like this._

 _“Nevermind,”_ Edhas said. _“We’ll talk about it later, after you finish work.”_

 _Whatever you say,_ Ryan shrugged as he went to the back room to get some doughnuts and some Takoyaki that Kiara had prepared earlier that morning. As he walked back to the stove, the water started to boil, causing the kettle to make a high-pitched noise.

 _“Here, let me get that for you,”_ Edhas said, As Ryan’s right eye started to glow purple, the stove seemingly turned off itself as the kettle started to float. One of the cabinet doors opened, a teapot, a teacup, and a small plate floating out, followed by a bag of Earl Grey. The lid of the teapot opened up as the kettle poured water into it, the bag floating down into the teapot before the lid covered itself up.

“You’re being unusually nice today,” Ryan said aloud. Since they were now at least semi-synced, they couldn’t communicate telepathically since both of them were now in control of the body and their mental focus was on that.

“Just shut up and serve the tea, dumbass,” Edhas grumbled as the body started to walk back out of the back room.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Calli scoffed as Ryan walked out of the back room, taking another sip of wine.

“Thanks for the tea, Edhas,” Amelia winked as the teapot and the teacup softly landed in front of her.

“Whatever,” Edhas rolled his eyes as the purple glow faded, letting Ryan take over fully.

“Sucks that he doesn’t like to talk that much,” Gura’s shoulders slumped a small bit as Ryan placed the doughnuts in front of her. “He seems fun.”

“Trust me, he isn’t,” Ryan chuckled.

 _“I can be fun when I want,”_ Edhas protested. _“I just don’t want to be fun.”_

 _Sure you don’t,_ Ryan said to himself. _Just admit it. You’re having fun._

 _“Fine,”_ Edhas grumbled to himself. _“I guess this isn’t that bad.”_

 _Thank you,_ Ryan said as he turned back to the group. _Now, we have work to do, don’t we?_

-

Ryan heard Suisei’s faint chattering as he opened the door to his apartment. _Suisei must be streaming,_ Ryan thought to himself. He walked past Suisei’s room and entered his, flopping on the bed. _So Edhas. What was that thing you wanted to tell me? I’ve been wondering all day._

 _“Well… I’ve been thinking about it ever since I got access to your memories,”_ Edhas started. _“I think you deserve to know what happened in my past.”_

 _So, you’re going to tell me what went down?_ Ryan asked, shooting up from his bed.

 _“Not exactly,”_ Edhas said, his voice a mix of nervousness and excitement. _“We’re going to put that damn watch of yours to good use. I’m going to walk you through the events.”_

 _Wouldn’t that fuck up the timeline?_ Ryan asked. _Also, are you really going to do exactly what you did in the past to walk me through? That sounds kind of weird._

 _“I’ll deal with the timeline stuff,”_ Edhas said. _“I can travel through dimensions to make sure you end up back in the timeline we want to go to. Also, I’m not going to be going through these events._ You _will.”_

 _Me?!_ Ryan said. _I guess that make sense. When are we heading off?_

 _“Better call Tenchou and ask for a month off,”_ Edhas said, _“Reporter would get mad at me if I fucked up the pacing of this world.”_

 _I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’ll trust your word,_ Ryan said, taking out of his phone. He dialed Kiara’s number, having learned most of the numbers of his close friends by now.

“KIKKERIKII~!!!” Kiara shouted through the phone almost instantly after Ryan put the phone to his ear. “What’s up?”

“Hey Tenchou,” Ryan said. “I was asking if I can have… maybe a month off?”

“A month?!” Kiara exclaimed; the sound of crashing being heard shortly after. “You’re going to have a really good reason for me to allow that.”

“Edhas wants to reveal his past to me,” Ryan explained. “Please… I need to know what happened in his… my past. This is a part of me.”

“I see,” Kiara said, her voice noticeably calmer. “You’ve done so much for us, so I guess you deserve it. You probably should hang up before I change my mind, though.”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan said. “If you end up changing your mind, you won’t be able to find me, though.”

“Whatever, just go,” Kiara said as Ryan hung up the phone.

“I guess I have to tell Suisei now,” Ryan said, walking out of his room. He noticed that the chattering had stopped. He must have arrived at home at the tail end of Suisei’s stream. He knocked on the door, shuffling nervously.

“Yes?” Suisei opened the door, a sweet smile on her face as she looked at Ryan.

“I need to tell you that I’m going to be going somewhere for a…” Ryan trailed off as he found a giant mithril battle axe in the wall next to him. Suisei’s golden battle axe was broken during the war, so Edhas decided to make a new one for her. As a master blacksmith, Edhas wouldn’t settle for anything but the best materials for her new axe. “Month…”

“You better choose your next words wisely,” A shadow formed over Suisei’s eyes as she cracked her knuckles, her smile twitching.

“Well, Edhas wanted to show me my past,” Ryan said. “I need to know what happened. I need to know how I came to be.”

“I see,” Suisei said. After a couple minutes of tense silence, Suisei pecked Ryan on the cheek. “Just stay safe for me, okay? I don’t want you dying again on me.”

“Thanks, Suisei,” Ryan smiled before closing the door.

 _“Congratulations on the kiss,”_ Edhas said. _“I expected you to react a bit more, but whatever.”_

 _Why would I react?_ Ryan asked. _Tenchou taught me that a kiss on the cheek us a customary greeting._

 _“Wha-“_ Edhas heaved an aggravated sigh. _“You know what? Fuck it. Let’s just go.”_

 _Lead the way,_ Ryan said as both his eyes turned purple, signifying that Edhas has completely taken over.

“Ah, it feels good not to share control with Ryan,” Edhas smirked as he raised his arm, looking at the watch. “Now, let’s head to our first destination.”

Edhas closed his eyes as he fiddled with the knob. Imagining a certain time, he started to glow. “Well, let’s do this,” he muttered to himself as he vanished is a blinding flash of light. The journey has now begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The War of the Vultures

With a bright glow of light, Ryan appeared in the middle of a bloody warzone. As the purple glow faded from his eyes, Ryan immediately dashed to the side, narrowly dodging a flaming boulder. He turned to identify the source of the boulder to see a row of catapults.

“Edhas!” Ryan turned to see Jack running up to him, his mask on. “Wait a second… that temporal magic around you. You’re not the Edhas I know, are you?”

“Nope,” Ryan shrugged. If it was Jack, of course he would know that it wasn’t whatever version of Edhas he went along with. “I’m actually not Edhas at all. My name is Ryan Shade. Edhas is taking me through events in his life so I can experience it for myself. May I ask when we are?”

“I don’t know when you’re from, but Edhas and I transported 1300 years to the past. We’re currently in the Kingdom of the Vultures, where the other species of birds are fighting for independence,” Jack explained. “Now put your mask on. We’re going to help them out.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan groaned. He gathered what he knew about Peafowl. Jack and Edhas helped King Peafowl I to liberate them from the Kingdom of the Vultures 1300 years ago, King Peafowl VII was a dick, and Reine was a very pleasant person which Edhas has taken a particular liking to. Weighing the pros and cons, he decided to help Peafowl out.

 _“I still hate those goddamned masks,”_ Edhas grumbled as Ryan opened his hand and summoned his mask, a white mask that covered the entirety of one’s face with a giant number 5 in the middle. He put on the mask, the mask not impairing his sight at all despite the fact that it has no openings for where one can see it.

 _Shut up, you’re not the one fighting here,_ Ryan said as he ran after Jack. He watched Jack summon two daggers with green flames. Ryan never really got the chance to see Jack fight, so he was excited to enter this battle. The two leaped into battle, Ryan instantly identifying the vultures as the scrawny men and women with wide, brown wings and feral expression, some of their eyes being completely red with no irises. He plotted his trajectory, finding what seemed to be a soldier from Peafowl on the floor behind a barrier of stone, a crazed berserker trying to smash through the barrier with a war hammer.

 _“Heads up, you got a package from yours truly,”_ Edhas said as a black flame appeared before him. As the flames dissipated, an onyx black shotgun appeared before Ryan, crimson lines flowing throughout the design.

“Hell, yes,” Ryan grabbed the shotgun, cocking it once before blasting the berserker, completely taking his head off. “Thanks.”

 _“Don’t worry, I’m making more,”_ Edhas said followed by the sound of a hammer on steel. _“It’s the least I can do to keep you alive. This war will be the easiest, but the next war will make the void war look like nothing but two children having a squabble.”_

 _That doesn’t sound reassuring,_ Ryan grumbled as he knelt by the soldier. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” The soldier said as she turned to Ryan, her eyes watery. Ryan noted that she looked a lot like Subaru. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Ryan said, smiling behind his mask. “Stay alive, will ya?”

The soldier nodded, a determined look on her face. Ryan turned as a vulture man flew down from behind the soldier. Ryan was about to aim his gun at him, but a spike jutted from behind her, piercing the vulture through the chest. “Go,” she said. “I got this. Our leader needs help.”

“Where are they?” Ryan asked. The soldier pointed to a peak where a single man was on a peak, fighting a swarm of vultures from all directions. He then saw Jack jump up, cleaving through the throats of five men as he spun, landing back to back with the man. “I’ll be off then. Stay safe.”

With a swift nod, Ryan was off. He enhanced his foot, speeding off to the peak. He dodged a spear, aiming his gun at his attacker and blasting a hole in his chest. He cocked the gun, pushing more magic into it as he jumped up, pulling the trigger. As he did, a spray of bullets flew out of the gun, finding its mark in several vultures. He enhanced his feet as he landed, pushing up with all of his strength. He leaped up into the air, flying over the battlefield. He threw the gun, watching it vanish in a burst of flames before summoning his iconic black and white pistols. He then nose-dived, starting to spin as he started to descend. As he approached the peak, his grey eye started to glow. All of the vultures in the area were suddenly marked with a white X. Ryan then pulled the triggers, unloading. One by one, the vultures dropped, the X on their body fading as they died. Ryan did a flip, landing on his feet next to Jack and the commanded.

 _What was that?_ Ryan asked, resisting the urge to tilt his head as he referred to the marks on the vulture.

 _“As you fight more with your new eye, you’re start to unlock more powers of the eye,”_ Edhas said. _“Soon, fighting with it will be like second nature.”_

 _You sound like you’ve gone through something similar,_ Ryan noted.

_“That’s because I have.”_

“Glad you can join us,” Jack said, the 3 on his mask glowing green.

“Thank you for aiding us in our battle,” The commander said, dipping his head slightly before raising it again, stabbing a vulture between the eyes with his rapier. “My name is Pavolia Peafowl. It is an honor to fight alongside you. I assume you have no name, just like your masked friend over here.”

 _“We didn’t reveal our names when we came here the first time,”_ Edhas said. _“I suggest you do the same.”_

“Yes, that is true,” Ryan obliged with Edhas’s demand as he aimed his guns, pulling the triggers.

“Nevertheless, I am thankful for your help,” Peafowl said as the three backed up, standing back to back.

“Hey kid,” Jack said, catching Ryan’s attention. “You must be new. Let me show you how a Masked Mage really does things.”

Jack threw one of his knives at a vulture, piercing it through the head. He opened his hand, summoning a bottle of pure 100% Dragonson liquor. He chugged the bottle before flipping it, smashing it over the head of another vulture. He then threw what was left at the bottle as the knife flew from the vulture’s head and back into his hand. He swayed to the side, dodging a sword swing. He responded with raising one of his arms, a slash tracing itself on his attacker’s neck shortly after. He then drunkenly weaved through a mob of vultures, somehow dodging every attack, spinning around with his daggers extended, cutting through the ranks like a warm knife through butter.

“I see you two are capable of using magic,” Peafowl said as he extended his rapier, a tornado extending from the blade and cutting through a few dozen vultures. “Mages are very rare around these times. I’m truly grateful you two showed up.”

“Huh, the one soldier I encountered earlier seemed to have some sort of earth magic,” Ryan said, burying his pistol in the face of a vulture before pulling the trigger.

“Ah, Petra is my second-in-command,” Peafowl said. “She’s one of the only people in our army who is able of using silent casting.”

“Huh,” Ryan said to himself. _I guess we_ are _1300 years in the past, huh._

 _“Actually, most human mages aren’t capable of silent casting in our time,”_ Edhas said. _“It’s just that the people you’re hanging around are so strong. Almost all of them are notable outliers to the magical community.”_

 _That’s good to know,_ Ryan said as he flipped one of his pistols up into a straight-bladed kris, stabbing a vulture in the head before turning around and slitting the throat of a vulture that was aiming to stab Peafowl in the back.

“Thanks,” Peafowl smirked as he weaved his way behind Ryan, thrusting his rapier at the air, creating a compressed jut of wind, stabbing through the head of a vulture.

“What kind of monster-?!” Ryan’s head whirled at the shout to see a giant mutated vulture gulp down a whole man. Several spikes jutted from the earth, stabbing at the vulture, causing it to screech, Ryan narrowly recognized Petra leaping up to confront the vulture, only to be swatted aside by its wing.

“I got her!” Ryan called, opening a portal as he enhanced his legs. He sped through the portal, turning as the portal closed behind him. He outstretched his arms as Petra collided into him. He summoned a gust of wind to cushion their fall.

“You alright?” Ryan asked as he placed Petra on the ground.

“That’s the second time you saved me,” Petra panted, forcing a smile at Ryan. “I’ll return the favor someday. I promise.”

“There’s no need,” Ryan smiled behind his mask. “We’re allies, after all. Now, shall we take care of that mutant freak?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Petra held out her hand towards the vulture, two pillars of earth jutting out of the ground towards it. The vulture dodged the pillars, screeching at the two mages. Ryan and Petra looked at each other, nodding before they jumped on a pillar each, running towards the vulture. Ryan dispelled his guns, summoning Edhas’s white sword while Petra unsheathed a saber that was safely resting at her belt. They both jumped off their pillars, landing on the vulture and stabbing its eyes. The vulture screech before falling to the floor, dead.

“Retreat!” A hoarse, raspy voice shouted amongst the masses. “The mutant is dead! Retreat!”

Ryan looked around as the vultures started to scurry away, followed by a strong victory cry from the army of Peafowl. “Fellow birds!” Ryan turned as he heard Peafowl’s voice boom over the cheers. “Today, we have won a monumental battle! Let us go back to camp to celebrate and advance towards the capital!”

As everyone cheered again, Jack appeared next to Ryan. “You didn’t do half bad, kid,” he said, putting a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Now, let’s go get a drink. It’s been too long since my last sip of alcohol.”

“You chugged an entire bottle of the world’s strongest alcohol just five minutes ago,” Ryan pointed out.

“Now you know why they named the alcohol after me,” Jack said as he walked off.

“I guess you’re right,” Ryan grumbled as he followed him.

-

The walk back to the camp wasn’t too bad. It was only about a half hour walk. “Thanks for saving me, by the way,” Petra pecked the side of Ryan’s mask, causing him to flinch. Edhas implied there was something to those kisses on the cheek. “You alright? I’m sorry if I startled you. That was just a customary greeting.”

 _Told you!_ Ryan exclaimed in his head.

 _“Just… shut up and talk to her,”_ Edhas groaned.

“Yeah, I’m just…” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “Anyways, tell me about what’s going on. Three and I just appeared here and started fighting.”

“Since you’re calling him Three, is it okay if I call you Five?” Petra asked, putting a finger to her chin.

“Sure, call me what you want,” Ryan said stoically. He was still working on his stoic voice, but he pulled it off pretty well this time.

“Anyways, the vultures have been using us as serfs and such to grow their lands for hundreds of years,” Petra explained. “About two years ago, there was a drought. We couldn’t grow crops fast enough and our animals died of starvation. As the vultures started to starve in response, they started dragging us out of our homes and using us for food. My mother and father were taken right before our very eyes… That was when we decided to rebel. Peafowl was the one to speak up first, organizing the whole rebellion. Well, the rest is history.”

“I see,” Ryan said, putting a hand on Petra’s head. “Don’t worry one bit. We’ll avenge your parents.”

“Thanks, Five,” Petra started to smile as they made their way through the camp, where the Peafowl was addressing a large number of people.

“And we must thank the two mysterious masked mages that came to our aid,” Peafowl declared, followed by a rousing cheer from the army. “Today, we shall celebrate a major victory against the vultures! Prepare the booze and the food! Let’s party!”

This time, Ryan joined in on the cheering. He’s seen far too much blood for one day. He’s done his fair share of killing, but large amounts of blood still got to him from time to time. “Feels good being the hero, huh?” Ryan flinched as Jack appeared out of nowhere, slapping Ryan on the back.

“Yeah,” Ryan looked up at the sky, the smoke from all the fire and bloodshed covering the sun, “I guess it does.”


End file.
